Sora's New Neighbour
by HikariTakaishi2009
Summary: Sora Takenouchi notices a new neighbour - a girl around the age of eleven years old move next door to her. A friendship blossoms and then a romance blossoms at the same time. Read on to find out. Every character is there...no Digimon though.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 01: A family checks out Odiba.

_**Note: "/" means someone's thinking something.**_

As recess had started for the students and kindergarten children of Odiba's junior high school; two people were looking around. One was a tall woman with dark brown hair and the other was a little bit shorter than the woman but he had blonde hair.

"Come on Robyn; time to go honey." The woman said as a girl, aged eleven years old with long blonde hair, ran up to her and shook her head. "I wanna stay here! It's nice here..." Robyn replied as she looked around. "Sweetie; we're just here for today and then we're going back home to Los Angeles...it's just so we can find a house for me and you to live in." She said as Robyn looked dumbfounded.

"Why is dad here then mom?" Robyn asked as her dad got on his knees. "I'm here to put a down-payment on a house that you two like...you're coming back next week princess." Her father said as he replied; then smiled at his daughter. "Okie-day." Robyn said as she made her mom and dad laugh. "I love when you say that sweetheart; it makes you sound so cute!" Her mom said as they walked out of the school.

As they looked in house after house, after house, they finally managed to find one that suited Robyn and her mother. "Look at this place, it is absolute huge!" Robyn's mother said as they looked around and Robyn scurried into the biggest room. "I'd like this place mom...if we can live here." Robyn said as her mom looked at her, then at her father. "How much is this place?" She asked as her dad looked. "It's around 300 a month honey." He said as Robyn's mom looked. "I...suppose we could get this place." She said as Robyn started jumping around. "Yay; we're moving here!!" Robyn said as she got excited and then they left.

As they went back to the hotel; Robyn's father went to the home-agents and paid the down-payment...but secretly paid the whole mortgage as a surprise for his ex-wife. As he finished and went back to the hotel that they were all staying in; he saw his daughter; sleepy and wanting to get some sleep from all of the excitement. "Dad...could I stay up..." Robyn tried to say but yawned. "Shh; time for you to get some sleep sweetheart." Her dad said as he nodded after she fell asleep. "Are you sure you're going to be fine here? I mean..." Robyn's dad said as he turned to her mother.

"Yeah, we'll be fine; I've got a job at the hospital as a nurse...so it's not all bad." She replied as she turned to Robyn; who was fast asleep. "I'm going to miss my princess...I know her brothers and sisters are gonna miss her too." Robyn's father said. "Promise me one thing...please; I want you to keep this promise Stephanie, I really do want to see my princess." He finished as Robyn's mom agreed. "That's okay honey; it's fine...honest; she'll be able to see you every weekend, I'll fly out with her and then make the trip back after she goes back to yours." She replied as Robyn's father left.

The weeks went pretty quick and before they knew it; Robyn and her mother was back in Odiba and had finished their moving in. Robyn decided that she was best suited to be in the garage, where she could place her musical instruments. "Okay sweetie; is everything set up?" Her mom asked as Robyn nodded yes. "Okay honey; I'll be in your room moving the furniture." She said as she left her daughter.

As Robyn's mom was getting on with the moving; she heard a knock at the front door. "Two minutes." She said; as she rushed to the door and saw it was one of the neighbours. "Hi, I see you've just moved here; do you like Odiba?" She asked as Robyn's mom nodded. "I like Odiba so far. Hi, I'm Stephanie Walker, pleased to meet you!" she said as she introduced herself. "You look like you're in need of help; would you care for some?" The next door neighbour said as Robyn's mom nodded. "Please; this room is murder!" She said, replying as she shook the next door neighbour's hand.

"I'm Louise Takenouchi; I'm sorry, but it's quite funny, we're almost identical!" She said as Robyn's mom stopped and looked at her. "Whatcha mean?" She said as Mrs Takenouchi laughed. "Well; I mean you're a single mom...aren't ya?" She said; stopping and asking; to which Robyn's mom nodded. "Just divorced...husband was a workaholic; but he loved his children...especially the youngest – Robyn." She replied as they got on with the work – moving furniture around the room.

"Yeah, so that's what I mean; I'm recently divorced; single mother with a daughter, same about you then, single mother, recently divorced with a daughter...where is your daughter anyway?" Mrs Takenouchi asked as Robyn's mom told her that she was downstairs in the garage. "Oh, then Sora'll probably pay a visit to introduce herself to your daughter...see; Sora's my daughter, but she hangs around with some crazy kids...this one kid – Tai Kamiya they call him...he took his sister Kari out to play soccer; and she ended up with a weak immune system. She contracted pneumonia within seconds since she was already ill at that time." Mrs Takenouchi said as Robyn's mom shook her head.

Meanwhile; Robyn had finished setting everything up and she saw a young girl; around her age walk up. "Hi, you must be the new neighbour...no doubt my mom is upstairs introducing herself to your mom...I'm Sora by the way." Sora said; introducing herself...just like her mom said she would. "I'm Robyn; pleased to meet ya...I didn't think there was anybody my age around here...or at least in this block." Robyn replied. "Ah, it's a bit quiet; but it's better here than round my friend's house...that's real loud over there...around two blocks away." Sora replied as Robyn sat down. "Whatcha doing...if you don't mind me asking Robyn?" Sora said as she looked at the instruments. "Oh, I don't mind...I'm just seeing if my instruments were damaged during the moving process...ya see, I moved here from LA." Robyn replied as Sora jumped. "LA...You mean Los Angeles?! That must have been beautiful." Sora said as Robyn gave out a weak laugh.

"What's the matter?" Sora asked as Robyn looked. "It's just, we lived in this neighbourhood...lovely neighbourhood; everybody got on well with everybody, all different ethnics, races and stuff were socialising with one another...but one night...something really bad happened. Mom had a huge argument with my dad...and they just heard this huge bang...sounded like a rocket had been shot right out of a cannon. Anyways; mom ran outside...she saw this person run away and once she looked on the ground; she saw a person on the floor outside our house; shot...literally in the head." Robyn said as she flicked her long blonde locks back. "Jeez; was he or she okay?" Sora asked as Robyn shook her head. "No, he was pronounced DOA when he got to the hospital...so that's what forced mom to change her mind; and move here...not to mention getting a job with the hospital here as a nurse...and the divorce from my dad." Robyn replied as Sora looked like she was going to puke.

"Anyways; can I ask; how old are you...I mean what grade are you in...I'm sorry; I tend to rush into questions!" Sora said; blushing. "I...I've gotta go inside; I'll be round later Robyn. Bye!" Sora said; still blushing and then running off to her house...however; Robyn's mom had just come down and Robyn looked on in sheer disbelief. "What...what happened? I knew I'd never make any new friends." Robyn said as she sat down. "Honey, she went inside because she was embarrassed to rushing into the question of what grade you were in." Her mom said; as Robyn turned around. "I guess so...is my room finished?" She asked as her mom smiled and nodded yes.

"This is Sora's mom sweetheart." She said as she introduced Robyn to Sora's mom. "It's nice to meet you Mrs Takenouchi." Robyn said; shaking her hand. "What a lovely attitude from a lovely young lady." Mrs Takenouchi said as Robyn smiled. "Why, thank you." Robyn replied. "So has my daughter come to see you yet?" Mrs Takenouchi said as Robyn nodded, but told her that she was blushing and then ran back to their house. "Oh dear...I think I know what's going on. I'll have a talk with her...you don't mind if I come back later do you Stephanie?" Mrs Takenouchi asked Robyn's mom and she shook her head. "No, I don't mind...In fact; I need to ask a few things about Odiba Junior High." She said as Mrs Takenouchi nodded; then said farewell.

"Okay sweetheart; how is your room, as what you wanted it?" Robyn's mom asked as Robyn nodded; then gave her mother a hug to say thank you. "I'll go and set up my computer and consoles...it'll not take me long." Robyn said as she went into her room and set up the consoles, and then placed the games in her bookcase. Just then, Sora knocked on her door and smiled weakly. "Oh hey" Robyn said as she turned around. "I'm sorry Robyn...I got a bit embarrassed earlier...suppose it's what your mom said huh." Sora replied as she walked in after taking her shoes off.

"Yeah...look; I'm in grade six, starting next Monday." Robyn said as Sora nodded and smiled. "Cool; my friends are in grade six, as well as me, so I'll introduce them to you...and vice versa." Sora said as she looked at Robyn. "Oh hang on a tick...you've got a loose hair in your eye...must have been from when you were putting those games away." She said as Robyn blushed this time. "So is that all the instruments you play or do you play any more instruments?" Sora asked as Robyn laughed. "No, I only play the keyboard, bass, drums, lead and rhythm guitars." Robyn said as Sora nodded. "How did you manage to learn those in so little time?" She said; jokingly. "Ah, I spent my weekends doing my homework; and then my free time afterwards practising. Tell ya something Sora; once you learn one type of guitar, it doesn't matter; you can play all guitars. That's my favourite musical instrument...I can play the keyboard and drums pretty well; but it's the guitars...mainly the lead guitar that I can play really well." Robyn said as Robyn's mom came in.

"Are you two girls okay?" She asked as they both nodded yes. "I'm going to get something for us to eat, Sora; would you like something to eat?" Robyn's mom asked as Sora nodded yes. "Yes please Mrs Walker." Sora replied as Robyn's mom left them and shut the door. "So, what consoles do you own?" Sora asked as she looked. "Wow, you own a Playstation 3, Xbox 360, Playstation 2, Nintendo GameCube and a Nintendo Wii." Sora said. "Ah, those PS2 and GameCube are my dads...he gave them to me with his stash of games." Robyn said as Sora looked through the games. "You don't mind if I play a game do you?" Sora asked as Robyn nodded no, "I don't mind Sora, just need to turn on the power...and there we go." Robyn replied as she handed Sora a wireless controller for the Playstation 3.

"What month is this?" Robyn asked as Sora laughed. "You silly ass; it's February...almost valentine's day, around two weeks away, we have a good few things planned for that Robyn; we have a dance for the valentine's day, which crowns a "valentine's day king and queen or king and king or queen and queen", we're going on a field trip to a theme park...I hope you're able to come with the school then, and also, I already know who my valentine's is...the person doesn't know yet." Sora said as Robyn smiled. "I'd love to go to the theme park with you guys, and the school...oh, just press the "X" button on the pad to advance to the next screen Sora." Robyn said as she replied; then shown Sora what to do. They spent so much time together; it was almost like they were destined to be friends...or more than friends.

As the time went by; Sora noticed that she had to go home, so she picked up the copy of Star Wars that Robyn said that she could borrow; since they lived next to each other. "Bye Robyn, I'll see you probably tomorrow...I'd love to hang out with you again. I might be able to bring one of my friends over." Sora said; but before she left, she kissed Robyn on the cheek, which put Robyn in shock...but made her blush as well. After she left; Robyn couldn't stop holding her hand on her cheek as her mom came in. "Well; I think you've made a friend in Sora there Robyn!" She said as Robyn nodded. "Yeah...but she kissed me on the cheek before she left." Robyn replied.

"Oh honey, she's probably used to doing that to people...it's her way of saying goodbye...most likely." Her mom replied; then looked upwards with a thinking face on. **/"Maybe she's fallen in love with Robyn...nah; that can't be it...or can it. Only time will tell; plus it's two weeks to valentine's day."/** As Robyn looked at her mom, she noticed that she was thinking about something more than what she said. "Mom...what if she has fallen in love with me; what do I do?!" Robyn said as her mother snapped back to reality. "Well; I suppose it's her choice...and you came out of the closet around a month and a half ago; so there might be some sort of connection there...who knows, maybe you've snagged a girlfriend as well." Her mom said as Robyn nodded.

They spent the next few days; Robyn would be visited by Sora quite a lot; and they'd hang out for hours on end...even playing against each other on Robyn's video games. Robyn's mom and Sora's mom had noticed this; and said that it was okay for Sora to stay around Robyn's for the two nights which signalled in and out, valentine's day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02: Valentine's Day.

In the days leading up to Valentine's Day, Sora was so secretive about whom her valentines was...was it a boy...or a girl? Robyn, however, had no clue on who it was... nor did she have any intention to go to the Valentine's Day prom...but spend time with Sora instead...as she wasn't a good dancer...nor was she a good person to stand and talk most of the time. (Sure, she managed to talk to Sora...but she was setting her equipment up in the garage whilst doing so.)

However; Robyn sat in her room, looking out her window as Sora came into her room. "Robyn, honey, you've got a visitor." Her mom shouted out as that distracted her from whatever she was thinking of. "Oh hey...what's up?" Robyn said; snuffling. "A...are you crying?" Sora said as she looked at Robyn. "No...It's just something...in...my..." Robyn said, replying; but finally gave in and started to cry. "Hey, it's okay...I'm here, your mom is here...what's wrong?" Sora said as she opened her arms and offered a shoulder to cry on. Robyn flung herself into Sora's arms and thankfully thought about where she would place her hands.

"It's my dad...Mom and I got word that he has been killed in a car accident..." Robyn replied as Sora shook her head and held her friend close to her. Robyn did the same...she didn't want to let go of the hug that Sora had offered her to cry on her shoulder. "I know it's hard...but you'll get over it Robyn...life does go on...I should know; my cousin was killed in a bike accident one year ago...god how I miss him." Sora replied as she remembered the news that her cousin Dwayne had been killed in a serious accident...that he was pronounced DOA when he got to the hospital...to the funeral that killed her inside. As Robyn stopped crying; Sora snapped back out of thinking about all the stuff that she said to Robyn and lifted her friends head from her shoulder.

"C'mon, you don't suit that...and not to mention you'll ruin my favourite yellow tee." Sora said; laughing afterwards...making Robyn laugh too. "So, are you coming to the Valentine's Day prom?" She asked as Robyn shook her head. "I can't dance...no pun intended to the song...but I can't, I have no rhythm." Robyn said as Sora giggled. "C'mon, even if you can't dance...you'll be fine; I'll even teach ya how to dance!" Sora said as Robyn rolled her eyes. "C'mon...how can you teach me...I might be good on the old musical instruments...but I'm a sap at dancing!" She replied as Sora rolled her eyes, got up from the bed and pulled Robyn up as well. "OW!" Was all Robyn could say as she almost had her arm ripped out of her socket.

"You baby!" Sora said, giggling again. "So you're going to teach me how to dance...go on then; show me." Robyn said as Sora did some dance moves from school and Robyn nodded. "Okay...that's good...but let me try okay...I'm not too good." Robyn said as she stopped and then took a look around. "My mom would kill me if I did dancing here...but I think I know a place...why not the park?" Robyn continued as Sora nodded. "Well; I think my friends are there, so I can introduce them to you." She replied as Robyn nodded; put her sneakers on and told her mom that they'd be at the park but wouldn't be long.

As they ran to the park, Sora noticed that a few of her friends were there...mostly messing around. "C'mon Robyn, I'll show you how to dance!" Sora said as they finished racing. "Two minutes...I'm outta breath!" Robyn replied as Sora laughed. Once they had stopped breathing heavily, Sora remembered her most favourite part of the park...where no one would disturb her until it was time to leave...so she ran alongside Robyn to that part where no one was there. "Well, what do you think?" Sora said as Robyn nodded. "I like it...this is all your private area?" She asked as Sora nodded and smiled. "No one disturbs me...I'm kinda someone who wants to spend the day alone sometimes...but maybe not now." Sora replied as she took a hold of Robyn's hands, to which Robyn blushed again and kept on blushing as Sora placed one hand on her hip and the other on her shoulder.

"Now...we'll start easy...it's a simple dance to get you used to it." Sora said as Robyn nodded whilst saying nothing. As they danced, Robyn felt a sort of relief that it was Sora who was teaching her how to dance...instead of someone else. They would often fall over; Sora landing on Robyn; forcing the two to blush...but the last time they did it; Sora didn't get up...she blushed more than Robyn. "Um...Robyn; did you get any Valentine's Day cards?" Sora said as she rolled to the side of Robyn, sitting down. "Yeah...I got a few...what about you?" Robyn replied as Sora nodded. "Yeah, I got a few...but I think a few were from Tai." She replied as she got up, and then helped Robyn up.

"I think it's time to get back to yours...you said you weren't gonna be long." Sora said as they casually walked back to Robyn's house, getting something to eat on the way back. "Sora...would you um..." Robyn said as Sora turned to her as they got into the elevator. "What Robyn?" Sora asked as Robyn turned away. "Robyn...what was it you were going to ask?" Sora asked as she turned Robyn around and they looked at each other. "I'd like to go to the prom...but would you..." Robyn said as Sora smiled. "Yes, I'd like to go with you. You know how it's Valentine's in a few days...I'd like to tell you who my Valentine is." Sora said after agreeing with her friend as they walked back into Robyn's room.

"Well...I bet it's that guy who you call Tai." Robyn said as Sora laughed. "No...I might be a tomboy...but I don't like guys that way...I get on with them as a friend." Sora said as she became serious, then sat down as Robyn turned her laptop on and typed her password in, afterwards turning back to Sora. "I don't understand..." Robyn said as she laughed... "Yeah; I'm the same...I can get on with boys more due to some being my friends in LA...but I never liked boys in a romantic way." Robyn finished as Sora looked at her. "Well...the girl that I like...like; is sitting in this room in front of me." Sora replied as Robyn looked at Sora, blushing several different colours as Sora pulled the chair (It was an office chair) towards her and catching Robyn in a passionate kiss. After they finished and pulled away gently, Robyn was still blushing; but she was smiling. "That's why you kissed me on the cheek...and ran off embarrassed." Robyn said as Sora nodded.

"I didn't know what you'd say if I told you...so, I played it cool; and now you know." Sora said as they hugged. "Girls, I'm just gonna pop out for a few minutes...it's for the dinner tonight; so be good okay." Robyn's mom said as Robyn nodded.

The next few days were weird as Robyn started school; and Sora was waiting anxiously to see her new girlfriend, but when Robyn was introduced to the class that had Sora and her friends in; most of them (not Sora or her friends), scoffed that she was from Los Angeles and Sora looked up and smiled at Robyn as she sat down next to her. From that day, they held each other's hands to the sniggers or looks of the other students, but they didn't let them worry each others.

"Robyn! Over here!" Sora said as Robyn ran over to where she was. "Hi." Robyn replied as Sora nodded. "I wanna introduce you to my friends." Sora said as she finished introducing everybody to Robyn. "So you're the girl from Los Angeles." Matt said as Robyn nodded. "Yeah...we had to make a choice to come here to Odiba though...I'll fill you in at a later time about it." Robyn said, replying as the bell went for the last half of the school day, which went fast.

Before they knew it; the prom had come...but Robyn had hurt her back falling down the stairs when she went to and meet up with Sora before they went, so Robyn couldn't go to it, so Sora decided to stay with her girlfriend...whom was laid up on the couch, also she couldn't move...thankfully Sora had some strength to move her girlfriend to the bathroom or to her room. As Sora and Robyn watched television, Robyn remembered that her mom was going to be late due to having a accident and emergency shift, so Sora made the night more fun by bringing soda and popcorn with her as well as a film that Sora wanted to watch with Robyn, which was popular in Japan...but halfway through the film, Robyn fell asleep due to the pain-killers that she was taking for her back, so Sora smiled, managed to move Robyn to her side; so she would be able to sleep properly; and moved onto the couch, hugging Robyn as she herself fell asleep, listening to Robyn's heartbeat.

However, when Robyn woke up the next morning and tried to move, she noticed that she couldn't move at all...almost like she was completely paralyzed from the neck down; which alerted Sora. "I can't move...seriously, I can't move!" Robyn said as she tried to lift her arm up...but she couldn't, it was like it was limp...but very painful. "Hold on sweets." Sora said as she phoned up Robyn's mom. (Robyn's mom left her phone number in case anything happened to Robyn) As she tried to phone her; Robyn's mom walked through the door. "Oh thank goodness you're here!" Sora said, very frantic. "Calm down Sora...now, tell me what's wrong." Robyn's mom replied as she calmed Sora down.

"Robyn...she can't move...I don't know what to do!" Sora said as Robyn cried in pain; which made her mom rush to her. "Okay sweetie...we'll get you to the hospital, there's something very wrong with your body...I can tell even though I'm not a doctor...I'm a nurse." She replied as Sora nodded; got dressed, put her sneakers on and followed Robyn and her mom to the hospital (after locking the door to Robyn's house) and waited for a doctor to come. "I'm not sure what it is...but it's painful." Robyn's mom said as she administered a local sedative to Robyn in her arm to try and ease the pain and to put her to sleep for a while until the doctor finished the tests. When they finally finished the tests, the doctor came back with the results.

"Stephanie...your daughter has three trapped nerves in her back...that's the reason why she can't move her arms or legs or even move at all...she's going to be one very lucky girl...it looked like she might not even be able to walk...but she can. I'll prescribe her some pain-relief; that should do the trick." The doctor said as Robyn's mom thanked him and then took Robyn back home, put her back where she was; and waited for her to wake up...but when she would wake up; Robyn would be in a lot of pain due to two things – the trapped nerves...and the big needle that had been checking her spine to see what was wrong. However; Robyn wouldn't wake up for three days; which did scare Sora, but not her mother...since she was so used to seeing people not wake up for so long after surgery or slip into a coma.

Robyn eventually opened her eyes; and stretched, noticing that she could move her arms again...but it did hurt still. "W...where am I?" She said as Sora looked over and walked over. "Hi sleepyhead." She said as Robyn looked up at her. "Sleepyhead, what do you mean?" Robyn asked as Sora told her that she didn't waking up for three days. "I slept for three days?!" Robyn replied as Sora nodded. "Yeah, you looked like Sleeping Beauty when you slept as you had your long blonde locks at each side." Sora said; giggling...but then got serious again. "Happy Valentine's Day babe." Sora said as Robyn nodded, smiling. "Happy Valentine's Day to you too Sora." Robyn replied as Robyn managed to get up; but limp to the bathroom. "Ah, I feel that there was a needle shoved into my back!" Robyn said as she complained. "Um babe...there was a needle shoved into your back...it was a test to see if you had anything or contracted anything that caused you to become the way you did three days ago." Sora said as Robyn nodded; then used the bathroom. As she came out of the bathroom; her legs gave way underneath her and Sora managed to grab her girlfriend. "C'mon...back on the couch with you honey." Sora said as Robyn's mom came back in.

"Well...if it isn't sleeping beauty!" Her mom said as she checked Robyn to see if the tablets were working correctly. "Yep, I think you're going to recover just superbly darling." She said as she tucked Robyn in whilst she was on the couch. "You're on very lucky girl...you do know that don't you." Sora said as Robyn nodded. "I know...I blame myself for that fall...I landed on you; but I fell down the stairs. I could have hurt you as well Sora...no matter for me to get hurt; but I feel guilty of ruining your prom dress..." Robyn said as Sora shushed her via placing a finger over her lips.

"It's alright, no harm was done, I only had a few scrapes from landing onto the concrete...but before you go and blame yourself for that; it was and shall always be an accident that was due to the elevator being out of order and due to the dodgy shoes you had that night." Sora said as she did the same as what she did three days ago – tilted Robyn to her side and hugged her until Robyn fell asleep again, not wanting to let go either. That was when Mimi and Tai came in to see how she was as they were there at the time when Robyn fell down the stairs. "How is she?" Tai asked as Sora shushed him and pointed to her girlfriend, who was fast asleep. "She looks adorable like that!" Mimi said as Sora nodded. "She's starting to worry me..." Sora said as Mimi looked at her best friend and then sat down.

"What do you mean?" She said as Sora sighed. "It's just she keeps blaming herself for falling onto me...she also thought that she hurt me when she did...and ruined my prom dress." Sora replied as Mimi nodded. "She shouldn't. It was an accident...that needs to be rectified as quickly as possible." Mimi said; scolding Robyn with that reply. "Mimi...she can't exactly go against city hall...they'll outnumber her in court...even if that does go to court; which I certainly doubt it will!" Tai said as Mimi looked at Tai. "Robyn needs compensation for having that accident...there is no way that the courts will..." Mimi tried to say but Sora stopped her. "She's only eleven...where is she going to get a lawyer? I mean...c'mon, use your noodle a bit Meems." Sora said as Mimi realised something.

"Go through this with me okay...so Robyn has a nasty fall and severely hurts her back and spinal area. She doesn't know what to do; so she can't exactly try and sue the city hall for a huge compensation...due to her being eleven...but what if I told you; I knew a lawyer who could take this case on...if it gets taken into courts...that would take no spit about them; tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the damn truth!" Mimi said as Sora looked on. "Go on...I'm listening Meems." She replied as Mimi smirked and said the following two words. "My dad." As Sora cupped her hands over her face, Tai looked on. "That's it...you're insane!" He replied as Mimi looked at both of them. "For god's sakes Mimi...how...Okay, so let's just say, for arguments sake; that Robyn gets represented by your dad...now how in the world would he be able to come up with a defence against city hall? I mean; let's face it...yes, Robyn fell down the stairs...landing on top of me, but the elevator was out of order that night." Sora said as Mimi interrupted her friend.

"Yes, but think about it, who pays for the elevator here to be fixed and operational?" Mimi said as Sora nodded. "I rest my case...I can pretty much convince my dad to take on this case...but it's not going to be easy. You got your cell phone with you?" Mimi asked as Sora nodded. "I'll give you a ring in around one hour...my dad hasn't gotten out of the office yet...though; I could take a cab to see him there, he's only in the city centre..." Mimi said as she let her mind run off.

"That's fine Mimi." Sora said as Tai looked on. "I'm so sorry...she seems to be Miss Ditzy today." Tai said as Sora nodded. "It's okay, honest Tai. You'd best run after your girlfriend ya know." Sora said as Tai nodded and said goodbye as Robyn woke up. "W...who was that Sora?" She asked, very sleepy and yawned. "Oh, it was Tai and Mimi...they were going on about something..." Sora said as Robyn knew what they were talking about. "I doubt that I'll be able to get compensation from city hall Sora...it's very doubtful." Robyn replied as Sora nodded and sighed. "Yeah, that's what I think too...but I know Mimi so well...we met in pre-school and became good friends straight away." Sora said as Robyn fell back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Going to the mall.

**(Okay, so here's what happened, Robyn got a legal representation via Mimi's father, but didn't bother since it was only an accident; and she didn't want to go against City Hall, so she was okay by that; as well as her mom and Sora, this takes place around three months later)**

It would be a few months later; but Robyn managed to get up and about, so she decided that Sora and her would spend the day at the mall by themselves, no Mimi, no Tai, nobody.

"Hey Sora, would you look at that!" Robyn said as she saw one of her favourite video games in an arcade. "Give me a second okay?" She said as she walked towards it. "Hmm, I've gotta put in a quarter...okay; seems fair for one game." Robyn said to herself as she started the game up and then picked the hardest song, on the insane difficulty level as Sora came over and watched her girlfriend play Stricken by Disturbed on the guitar hero arcade game.

"Damn, she's good!" Sora heard someone say as she looked around and saw that a crowd had come around her and Robyn; watching Robyn play guitar hero arcade. "Whoa, she's not even missing any notes!" Sora said to herself as she stood next to Robyn; staring at the screen. "Do you ever miss any notes?" Sora asked as Robyn laughed. "No, I have complete concentration on this game...even a simple thing of talking, doesn't bother me. Go ahead and kiss me on the cheek, it won't disturb my concentration!" Robyn said as Sora did that and she was amazed that Robyn hit all the notes (getting 100%) and then putting the guitar down, turning to Sora afterwards with sweat dripping down Robyn's forehead.

"Let's just say I'm pretty good at that game." She said as Sora rolled her eyes. "I'm good, but you blow my game play out of the water!" Sora replied as Robyn laughed. "No, I just went to the local arcade after school when I was in LA and just played on Guitar Hero...played it enough; that I must have spent at least five grand before moving here on that game. Seriously, it's easy if you're not a guitarist...but damn; it's hard to play when you _are_ a guitarist." Robyn said as Sora giggled. "Well; guitarist or not; you just put your name on that games hall of fame!" She replied as they started to walk away...but Robyn didn't think that would be the only time she would play on that.

"So how did you get so good that you could go that fast?" Sora asked as Robyn shrugged. "I dunno, it's kinda hard to explain...if you're so good at being a guitarist, you know where each note is in your head, but with the Guitar Hero and Rock Band games, it's a sense that you need to know which button to press at the right time. I was really bad at playing it from a while, but once I got into it; I won a lot of trophies, cos they often had tournaments on guitar hero and rock band in LA...too bad they don't have any here." Robyn replied as she thought about it. "I doubt there's anybody who _could_ beat you!" Sora said as they entered a few more shops before going home.

As they got home, Robyn forgot that she had band practise; so she just hurried straight into the garage, grabbing the saxophone that she would be using in band practise and hurried to the park; where Sora sat down near them and they played a fairly easy song – "Pick Up The Pieces" and Sora was amazed at the timing of Robyn's sax solos and the timing of the band around her when the song started.

As the weeks went by, Robyn had to say goodbye to Odiba for two days as she had to go back to LA for her father's funeral. As she came back; Sora saw that Robyn was coughing a lot and snuffling at the same time, she thought to herself; **/****Hmm, I don't think Robyn isn't very well...she's snuffly and coughing almost all the time...almost to the point to where she's gonna cough up blood or her intestines if not careful! I'll go and see her tonight and see what's going on with her./**

As Robyn lay in her bed, asleep, Sora knocked on the front door. "Oh hi Sora, what's up?" Robyn's mom said as she looked at Sora, who was out of breath. "I'm...here...to...see Robyn." Sora replied as she caught her breath and Robyn's mom nodded and pointed to the door. "What's wrong with Robyn?" Sora asked as she looked at her girlfriend through the door.

"I'm afraid that she's caught a flu bug. It's just what she caught over in LA...she's gotten rid of the bug, so you're not in any danger to become ill yourself...but she's still got a bit of a fever. I just hope she can get through this." Robyn's mom replied as Sora turned around and gave her a thumb up.

"Hey, Robyn will get through this, I've been with her when she couldn't move and she trapped her nerves in her back." Sora replied as she turned back and walked into Robyn's room, pulling the cover over her girlfriend and sighing. "I'd best be going...mom's going out in a little while and I'm not really allowed to be out without her being in the house...she gets all upset if I do...Grrr, I hate it when I can't do much about it or this!" Sora said; putting her hands into fists and then getting very frustrated that she couldn't help her girlfriend then or now, nor could she do much about her mom's rules.

As she walked out, Robyn woke up slowly. "S...Sora? Is that you?" She said with a very sore voice from coughing a lot. "Yeah, it's me Robyn...I was about to leave." Sora replied but had her right arm grabbed by Robyn, who just looked at her girlfriend. "Please...don't leave." She said as Sora looked down in shock.

"What...did you just say?" Sora asked Robyn as she looked down at Robyn. "Please, don't leave...no one has visited me in a while...I've been all alone here in my room." Robyn said; getting very upset and almost to the point where she was gonna cry. "S...Sure, I'll stay here with you, i...if that is okay with you Mrs Walker..." Sora said as she choked up and her mom knocked on the door.

"Hi Stephanie, sorry to knock; but do you know where my daughter is?" Mrs Takenouchi said as Robyn's mom nodded and smiled. "She's in with Robyn...but she can't leave at the moment...Robyn doesn't want her to leave just yet. Sora has told me everything about that you're going out for a little while. It's okay with me for her to stay here with Robyn if you would like that." Robyn's mom replied as Mrs Takenouchi nodded and then smiled herself; "Sure, that'll be fine...at least I know where she'll be if I need to phone her." Mrs Takenouchi said as she wandered in and saw that Robyn was actually crying as well as Sora.

"Sora, sweetheart, your mom is here." Robyn's mom said as Sora turned to her girlfriend and looked at her. "Well, I guess I've gotta go." She said, letting the grip go from her arm and walked to her mom. "It's alright honey, you're okay to stay with Robyn." Mrs Takenouchi said as Sora jumped. "Y...you mean it? I can stay with her?" Sora said as her mother nodded and smiled. "I don't want you to mess around like last time when Tai came over for that little while." Her mother said, replying and then leaving the keys with Sora to let her back in their house when she needed to go to sleep.

Turning around and walking slowly back to Robyn's bed, Sora sat down in Robyn's office chair and held Robyn's hand until Robyn involuntarily let go of Sora's hand as she fell back to sleep. Sora placed Robyn's arm back under the covers and kissed her girlfriend softly on the head and sighed as she stayed with Robyn until Sora decided to leave as she was tired herself, leaving a note on Robyn's desk and thanking Robyn's mom for letting her stay there.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 04 – Seven years later.

As the years went past; Sora and Robyn had stayed together, but said that they probably wouldn't break up...though many people tried to – Tai Kamiya for one; but Sora punched him in the face; telling him that she hated him, it was as if she wanted nothing to do with Tai Kamiya; even Robyn wanted to hit him in the face, but didn't lower herself to Tai's level.

"Sora, wait up!" Robyn said as she ran towards her girlfriend as she noticed Sora was crying. "It's useless Robyn...Tai is right; I mean...what if we end up going to different universities if we decide? We'd have to break up!" Sora replied as she sat down next to a tree. "No, we're not going to break up Sora! You understand...I love you; and I will always love you!" Robyn replied as she flopped next to Sora, and then wiped the tears away from her face.

"Yeah...you're right Robyn...I mean; what does that stupid goggle head know? I'm sick of people telling us that we cannot date or get married or have children! We're both eighteen! I think it's a right time to have children...and to get married." Sora said as she sighed and smiled afterwards. "Hey Robyn; how long have we been friends and a couple?" Sora asked as Robyn checked it over with her mind.

"We've been married...jeez; sorry Sora...you said "married" so it's stuck in my head." Robyn said as she got embarrassed and Sora giggled not towards her girlfriend; but with her girlfriend. "We've been together as friends and as a couple for seven years now...you'd think we'd have had about enough of each other; but we haven't!" Robyn said as she smiled with Sora.

"Are you okay to go out tonight for that movie?" Sora asked as Robyn nodded and held her hand as the time was almost up. "Don't leave Robyn...it's my turn to pay you back for all those times you were ill and you didn't want me to leave...besides; we're both in the same class and course, so we don't have to go back now...we could stay here for ages if we wished. We're finished our coursework and we've practically passed this course!" Sora finished as Robyn re-adjusted her head band that was holding her hair back from being a mess.

"C'mon; let's get back to your house!" Sora said as Robyn smiled; got up and then offered a hand to her girlfriend. "Thanks honey." Sora said as Robyn nodded and they both ran out of the grounds after telling the receptionist where they were going and grabbing their stuff from the class room. As they got to Robyn's new home; which her mother had bought for her, Sora still couldn't believe that Robyn had a big house to herself...and wished that it would be hers as well someday.

"Sora, would you like to come in?" Robyn said as she unlocked the door and offered her hand again. "Sure...I...I guess so. My mom isn't at home; she's at the shop." Sora said as she remembered that she didn't even need to get home at a restricted time (curfew) and neither did Robyn, they did what they wanted...with limitations of course.

As they got into the house; Robyn had to take her medication as she hurt herself when trying out for the dance group; she decided to do a move, but ended botching it quite badly due to her balance, thus tearing the quadricep a little bit...but tearing it none-the-less as well as for her back. "Are you okay?" Sora asked as she sat down and Robyn put a thumb up as she finished taking her tablets, then turned her attention to Sora. "I feel kinda sleepy Sora." Robyn said as she remembered that the tablets had the side effect that would make her drowsy.

"Hey, it's okay babe...we can stay in tonight if you wish and get some popcorn and some drinks; and watch a movie here if you wish." Sora said as Robyn nodded groggily and Sora giggled as she looked at her girlfriend; who looked real drunk due to the tablets having that side effect to her. Sora then opened her arms out and then grabbed Robyn before she could drop onto the floor and helped her upstairs to her room, then placing her on her bed, then watching her girlfriend fall asleep; making sure that she was to wake Robyn up before it was too late and she would have to stay in bed, asleep.

Sora sat down and stroked Robyn's hair and back very gently; not to aggravate the pain again as Robyn turned to lie on her stomach and Sora noticed that she had arched her back again. (Robyn has a habit of doing that) and turned her to one of her sides as she didn't want the pain to come back again and make Robyn suffer.

After a few hours, Robyn woke up and had been awake for ages; but heard nothing so she presumed that Sora had left her house to go back, but she got a surprise when Robyn turned to her side and saw her girlfriend fast asleep too. Robyn looked at the clock. "Hmm...Seven thirty; we've been asleep for a good few hours." Robyn whispered to herself as she lay her head back down, then moved herself over to where Sora was, draped her arm over her and then fell back to sleep again.

The couple didn't wake up until it was morning; and Robyn got up, stretching and yawning afterwards, trying not to disturb the sleeping girl next to her. As Robyn looked over; she smiled and then thought to herself, "Gee, I don't wanna disturb her...it's not fair that she doesn't get much sleep due to her mother working all hours of the day." But Sora was not to be denied; she woke up and smiled at Robyn as she parted her lips in a "o" as she yawned as well.

"Oh man...how did we fall asleep?" Sora said as Robyn giggled. "I was tired...don't know about you though honey." She replied as Sora blushed. "Listen Robyn...I've got something I've been meaning to ask you; but I haven't had the chance because we're both at college...and..." Sora tried to say; but Robyn nodded. "Look; why don't you tell me now?" She said as Sora nodded; then motioned to her backpack next to the door as Robyn handed it to her.

"Robyn...could you sit here please?" Sora asked as Robyn also nodded; then proceeded to sit down. "You know we've been going out since we were eleven right?" Sora said as Robyn nodded, "Yeah, we've been going out for god...six years?" Robyn said as Sora counted the years. "Well; we're eighteen now; so yeah, seven years we've been going out." Sora finished as she counted. "So...what do you want to ask me?" Robyn said as Sora pulled a brown paper bag out of her backpack and pulled a box out of the bag.

As Sora opened it and looked at what was inside, she turned to Robyn and smiled as she held her hand. "Robyn Walker...I've known you for seven years...we've always joked about this...but I think it is the right time for us to think about this...I've been thinking about this since a few months ago; wondering if it was the right decision to ask you; but I know now that I am making this choice right now...Robyn, will you marry me?" Sora said as she turned the box around and inside it, was a diamond engagement ring. As Robyn sat there; she started to cry as she looked at it and then back to Sora. "..." was all she could try and say. After getting her composure back; she looked at Sora and nodded. "Yes, Yes I will Sora Takenouchi! I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Robyn replied as Sora nodded and smiled, then placed the ring on her now fiancé's finger and then kissed her passionately for a few moments.

"I didn't know whether you'd say yes or no." Sora said as she looked at Robyn. "Well...I'm always a sucker for a happy ending...and we've got one ourselves...but I have a confession, this house wasn't really meant for me, Sora...it was meant for the both of us. Mom just wanted to tell you at the right time...and I think now is the right time." Robyn said as she replied and Sora nodded.

"I would really love to spend the rest of my life with you Robyn...no one can disturb our relation...no our marriage...not even that stupid goggle head...stupid Tai!" Sora said as she muttered "Stupid Tai" under her breath. "We'll have the wedding after we've finished college! I can't wait!" Sora said as she and Robyn spent all day together; going to the shopping mall and then back home again. Sora wanted to move her stuff into her new home.

"I have to admit Robyn...when you said that you had a confession earlier on this morning; I thought you had cheated on me with someone else." Sora said as Robyn giggled. "No, I'd never do that to you...I love you too much." Robyn said as everybody congratulated her and Sora on their engagement...even taking them out for a party.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 05: The days leading up to the wedding.

"Oh man...I am so freaking scared." Robyn said as she told her mom after her mom had walked through the door.

"What about honey? That you're going to say the wrong thing as in "I don't" at the wedding? I know it's gonna be scary being there in a dress...but think of this; you and Sora have both been together for a long time since you were young girls...now you're adults and you're suited for each other. I never told you that I guessed that Sora had a crush on you...but when she kissed you that day; I saw it and I nodded in approval." Her mom said as Robyn blushed.

"It's not that mom...we're getting stressed just trying to pick out a dress for the damn wedding." Robyn replied as her mom nodded. "Well; I think you'd be nice in yellow...like a lemony yellow colour?" She said as Robyn laughed and picked up a bag. "That's the colour I got. Sora's going in a light blue strapless dress...though she's kinda worried she's gonna have a wardrobe malfunction at the wedding." Robyn said as her mom laughed and then looked at the dress, so Robyn put it on and shown her mom, who smiled and said that it was lovely and it suited her as well as the Cinderella-style shoes.

The next few days were so hectic; getting everything ready from the time of the wedding at the registry office to the food at the wedding reception...thankfully Sora had one of her cousins able to do the DJ'ing for the night. "Sora, you're gonna blow a gasket running around like that and getting all this stressed out." Robyn said as Sora sighed. "What's wrong?" Robyn asked her fiancée as Sora sat down next to her and looked at Robyn.

"I just want this day to go smoothly...and perfect." Sora said as Robyn took her hand. "It will go smooth and it might not be perfect; but dammit Sora, this is our wedding we're talking about!" Robyn replied as Sora nodded. "I know...I just have this weird feeling that someone or something is gonna happen to screw our day up so much." Sora said as Robyn pushed the hair away from her fiancée's face.

"Shh, nothing is going to happen Sora...I have the most wonderful person in the whole wide world with me... and that's you." Robyn said as she kissed Sora on the head and hugged her fiancée, not wanting to let go. They managed to finish their list within three days before their wedding. It wasn't that long as Sora and Robyn decided to relax and get rid of the stress.

The big day came; and Matt and Mimi had gone to see Robyn and Sora; as they had finished getting ready for the wedding. "You look lovely in that!" Matt said as Robyn nodded and smiled. "Thank you so much Matt...I know Tai isn't here since Sora has a grudge against him...though I think he would be here just to see her get married." Robyn said as Matt laughed. "No, Tai is on holiday with his girlfriend and Kari is just here with TK...God; it seems like yesterday that they were best friends...now their girlfriend and boyfriend. Izzy and Mimi are together, Yolei and Davis are together and Cody has a boyfriend of his own...and me, I have a life in front of me...I don't want a relationship yet...even though I would like to have a boyfriend one day." Matt said as Robyn nodded and hugged her best friend.

"I wish my father was here for this!" Robyn said as her mom popped in and took her downstairs to wait with Sora to go inside the registry office. "Is there Robyn and Sora...Takenouchi here?" One woman said as Sora and Robyn nodded and went in. The others went in afterwards when the woman who asked for Sora and Robyn, had come out and told them that it was ok for them to go in and sit down.

The wedding went really well as Robyn cried her heart out most of the time. She finally stopped crying as she said "I do" to the questions after Sora said the same thing. And as they had finished the vows and Robyn kissed Sora after they had finished the service and then signed the certificate to say that they had actually gotten married. Everybody had stayed to get some pictures; including Robyn and Sora's mom, who just smiled as they finished taking the photographs of the new wedded couple.

"Well; how does it feel to be married Sora?" Robyn said as Sora smiled and then nodded; "It's the best day of my life...I always will love you." Sora replied as they stepped inside Robyn's mom's car as they got driven to the reception at the same place where they had the engagement party. "Well here we are girls...your wedding reception!" Robyn's mom said as both girls nodded and smiled as they got out and held hands.

Sora and Robyn walked in to the claps and cheers of the people who had been invited to their wedding and wedding reception. "Congratulations to the newly married couple – Mrs and Mrs Takenouchi!" Sora's mom said as she shrugged at saying "Mrs and Mrs Takenouchi".


End file.
